


Eternel amour 2

by lucierole



Category: Albator - Fandom, Captain Harlock, Miimé - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Albator après une vie de combat contre les Humanoïdes, Gaia et bien d’autres, arrive au bout de sa vie. La voluptueuse Miimé est à son chevet pour l’accompagner dans ses derniers instants de vie.





	

Après cent soixante-dix ans d’existante, vieux et fatigué Albator vit ses derniers instants. La voluptueuse Miimé est à son chevet pour l’accompagner. Assise dans le lit du corsaire elle le soutient tendrement dans ses bras le berçant comme un enfant malade.  
Il se souvient de ses rares moments joyeux avec les étincelles de son cœur. Stellie, Maya, disparues les femmes de sa vie !  
Les heures s’écoulent et l’une d’elles sera sa dernière, sa vie de souffrance va s’achever. Il est prêt à passer de l’autre côté, de par la révélation de son amie faite il y a des années maintenant, qu’il trouvera le repos éternel avec sa belle Maya, l’élue de son cœur. Il veut en finir au plus vite, il sent déjà le doux parfum des roses rouges.  
La belle Miimé qu’en-t- à elle n’a pas vieillie d’une seconde, elle assiste au dernier souffle d’Albator. Alité dans ce lit de satin noir et rouge, le Corsaire avouera à Miimé le seul regret de sa vie.

« Miimé, ma douce Miimé, que tu es belle, quel idiot d’avoir refoulé la tendresse que j’ai pour toi ! »  
« Albator tu délires…Qu’est-ce que tu dis. »  
« Je t’ai aimé passionnément ? »  
« Je t’en supplie…Ne dit plus rien, tu délires ! »  
« Si seulement Maya n’était pas morte à cause de moi, tu serais peut-être ma femme aujourd’hui. »  
« Arrête-s’il te pait, il est trop tard maintenant pour penser à cela. »  
« Je vous aimais toutes les deux tu sais, mais Maya est parti pour moi, mon cœur à pencher pour elle à cet instant… Puis je ne voulais plus aimer, cela fait si mal quand tout s’arrête brutalement. »  
Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus lente, les battements de son cœur tapent de moins en moins fort dans sa poitrine… la fin est proche.  
Miimé sent son ami partir, l’entourant de ses bras, le serrant plus fort encore tout contre elle, il glisse lentement vers la mort.  
« Miimé, je la vois…, elle est là…, Maya ! »  
« Va Albator, que ton repos éternel soit doux et chaleureux. »  
Albator gémit, Les yeux plongés dans le regard de la belle Miimé, il lui dit.  
« Tu es la seule qui ne m’ ai jamais abandonné, je t’aime Miimé. »  
Les yeux du célèbre Corsaire se ferment, son cœur cesse de battre, sa poitrine ne se soulève plus.  
Miimé disparait dans une brume verdoyante, scintillante de millier de perles se dispersant dans les quartiers du vieux Capitaine, l’emmenant au porte de son Arcadia, où Maya l’attend déjà.  
Son devoir accomplit, la belle Nibelungen rejoint les quartiers d’Albator, cet homme qu’elle a soutenu et aimé durant toute ses années. Elle revoit certains moments heureux de leur vie passée.  
La porte s’ouvre, Miimé est surprise.  
« C’est fini n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui, il est auprès de son éternel amour. »  
« En parlant d’amour…Tu viens… j’en ai fini sur le pont. »  
« Attends-moi…, j’arrive Yama !

Les instants qui se répètes deviennent l’éternité.


End file.
